Necessary Evil
by Inari Aono
Summary: To save Padmé, the only light in his life, Anakin sacrificed everything to join the Dark Side. Now he seeks to become the new Emperor and bring order back to the galaxy. What fate awaits the Dark Lord? Will he be a benevolent ruler or a cruel tyrant? AU
1. Fallen Jedi

**The following story is a work of fanfiction. Star Wars is owned by Disney and George Lucas.**

 **There once was a boy who was strong in the Force. The boy was trained to become a Jedi and devoted himself to the Light. One day, the young Jedi fell in love with a Senator, but romance was forbidden according to the Jedi Code. But the young Padawan was very much in love and married in secret. Their union led to a family as the Jedi's wife became with child, but one day, he had visions of her demise. Desperate to save his beloved, the Jedi turned to the Dark Side and began to shed the blood of the innocents all for the sake of obtaining power to alter her fate.**

 **To save the only light in his life, he sacrificed everything, even his soul to the darkness.**

 **Chapter 1: Fallen Jedi**

Anakin Skywalker's heart was like a pendulum swaying between what he believed what was right and wrong. The fires of the volcanic Mustafar mirrored the torrent of emotions that raged within his breast. Anger, sorrow, regret, _hope_. The fallen Jedi stood amongst the chaos he had wrought as the stinging winds wafted through his black cloak. Though his eyes displayed his transformation as a Sith, he still shed remorseful tears over his actions. There was no turning back now. The depths of his sins as Darth Vader were too deep, but this was the path he chose, to uncover the mysterious power that could save Padmé's life. As long as he could save her, in spite of all he's done, it would be worth it.

That didn't mean that Anakin would shrug off the lives he'd slain. The deaths of his brethren would always be with him. It was selfish of him to abandon the Jedi Code to sacrifice countless lives for the sake of one. He owned that. After completing his mission to assassinate the Separatist Council, Vader was instructed to contact his master once he returned to his ship. He wanted to obtain this power as fast as possible. Unknown to him, a certain Jedi Master followed suit and discovered the latest atrocities his Padawan had committed. The saber cuts that marred the heaps of corpses including the eviscerated Nute Gunray proved the investigating Jedi's assumptions were correct. _"Oh, Anakin..."_

The Dark Lord turned away from his destruction to make his advance toward the spaceport where his starship awaited him and as he turned away, the sound of footsteps wading through the rubble roused his attention from his troubled thoughts.

"ANAKIN!" an all too familiar voice shouted with conviction. It was his former master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. His face was riddled with grief and disappointment at what became of his pupil, but the fallen Jedi said nothing.

Instead, the Padawan turned to face him with a smug grin as if he anticipated the Jedi's arrival which quickly returned to his scowl.

"What have you done Anakin!?" Obi-Wan's inquiry almost sounded like a plea. "How could you kill all those people!? The _younglings!?_ "

"You wouldn't understand…" replied the Sith Lord averting his gaze to Obi-Wan's saddened eyes while clenching his fists. Even now, hearing his crimes struck him deep within his core.

Even though Anakin considered Obi-Wan to be his brother, there was no way he could understand the urgency of his mission. And with all the corruption Anakin witnessed on the Jedi Council, how could he expect himself to trust the Jedi Master with his plight? If there was a way to save his wife without any bloodshed he would've done it, but the fates were not kind to the young Skywalker. The only path he had left was to become Darth Vader, a demon for the sake of love.

The silence of his corrupted Padawan prompted the bearded Jedi to continue speaking. "Anakin, I know about Padmé…" Anakin shot Obi-Wan a fierce glare at the mention of her name. "And the baby…" The mentor paused momentarily before carrying on, "I was only able to track you here because of her."

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Vader bellowed as his azure eyes shifted into a malevolent gold before returning to their original hue. It was clear that he was fiercely protective of the Senator.

The sudden surge of Anakin's Sith persona alarmed Obi-Wan. Despite all the sins his pupil committed, he could still see the light inside of him. As his teacher, he thought it was best to try to call him back to the Light Side of the Force.

"Anakin, Chancellor Palpatine is the Emperor! He's manipulating you! You've become the very thing you swore to destroy!" Obi-Wan tried to appeal to the young man's sense of reason, but his claims no matter how true they were, fell on deaf ears.

"So what if that's true, Obi-Wan? I've seen the corruption of the Jedi Council!" Vader retorted.

"Please, Anakin, listen to me! Turn yourself in! I can help you! It's not too late to return to the light!"

The remnants of Anakin Skywalker that held the brotherly love for his former comrade gave him a sad smile. "You failed to save me Obi-Wan. It's too late for me to turn back now."

"No one is beyond redemption." Obi-Wan reassured with a comforting pat on his disciple's shoulder. "Come home, Anakin. Atone for your sins. I'll see to it personally that Padmé and her child will be taken care of once the Council carries out your sentence."

For a moment Anakin believed that he could turn away from the darkness that was gnawing away at him, that he could put his trust in Obi-Wan and everything would be right in the world.

But it wasn't.

In Anakin's eyes, Obi-Wan was just like all the rest of the Jedi and now he's planning on taking his wife _and_ their unborn child away from him. That was something he cannot and _will not_ allow. The mere thought of losing them was enough to awaken his dark passenger, Darth Vader.

Unbeknownst to the Jedi Master, he did not notice the transformation and continued to leave his consoling hand upon "Anakin's" shoulder. The Sith Lord placed his left hand upon Obi-Wan's and began to squeeze while answering with a stern "no."

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked wincing in pain.

"NO!" Vader roared slamming his right palm into the Jedi's sternum driving him back with the Force. " _YOU WILL NOT TAKE HER FROM ME!_ "

The sudden blow caused the Jedi Master to stagger as he struggled to catch the air that escaped his lungs. Gazing upon the corrupted eyes of his pupil, Kenobi could feel the anguish and hate he emitted. Perhaps confrontation was inevitable and seeing his once bright-eyed Padawan in misery wounded him.

Obi-Wan gathered his strength and took on a stalwart stance to cut off Vader's advance to the ship. His face was twisted with sorrow to turn against a brother for the sake of the Republic, but the Sith must be stopped.

"You're right Anakin… I have failed you…" Kenobi said regretfully drawing his lightsaber. "As your master, let me take responsibility for your actions and put you out of your misery…"

Darth Vader was amused to accept his master's challenge and drew his own lightsaber after removing his cloak. "You will try, but you will fail…"

From that moment on, there were no words, only the sound of their sabers clashing together.

xxx

Ahsoka Tano could not believe it. She heard the rumors of her master's downfall and how he began to systematically execute his Jedi brethren, but she refused to believe the words of the remaining Council members who saw Anakin Skywalker as an enemy to be destroyed. The Togruta Padawan had to find the answers on her own and it wouldn't be from her peers, no she decided examine the security footage while the guard was away.

What she saw terrified her. Ahsoka saw with her own eyes the horrendous acts committed by the master she admired, her "Skyguy" who mercilessly cut down all in his path.

"This can't be true…" she murmured to herself. _"What would make Master Anakin stoop so low?"_ Anakin's Padawan puzzled over the thought and decided to see someone who knows her master better than her, Senator Amidala.

Arriving at Padmé's home Ahsoka was greeted by C-3PO at the door.

"Miss Ahsoka! How good it is to see you!" welcomed the golden droid.

"Hey Threepio…" the Jedi smiled wryly. "Is Padmé home?"

"Yes, of course. Shall I fetch her for you?" he replied.

Ahsoka rubbed her shoulders with uncertainty out of fear of Padmé's response. The young Padawan felt as if she was overstepping her boundaries, but she needed to know the reason behind her master's actions.

"Yes, please do." she requested. The Togruta watched the droid wander off to inform his master of her arrival.

"Mistress Padmé, Miss Ahsoka is here to see you."

"Send her in." said the Senator.

Upon gaining Senator Amidala's approval, Ahsoka entered her home where she found the Naboo woman sitting by the balcony watching the sun set with a forlorn look on her face. The darkening sky reflected the turbulent emotions she felt.

"Greetings, Senator Amidala." Ahsoka greeted.

"Just Padmé is fine Ahsoka." she replied with a sad smile. Her lush brown hair usually kept in a top bun hung loosely to her shoulders and the girth of pregnancy could be seen under the table. Ahsoka still found it hard to believe that Padmé and Anakin had been together for so long she couldn't help but stare at the life growing inside her master's wife.

"I can guess why you're here…" Padmé spoke rubbing her belly. "It's about Ani right?"

The Padawan gave a solemn nod. "He's all the Council is talking about right now…" Ahsoka trailed off for a brief pause, "Padmé, you know Master Anakin better than anyone. Why would he do something like this?" The girl's mournful blue eyes stared at the Senator's hoping to glean some kind of answer that would make her understand.

"I don't know." she said flatly. "Obi-Wan told me earlier today that Anakin might be doing this of his own will…"

"But Master Anakin just wouldn't do something this horrible!" the Jedi protested.

"But he _did_!" Padmé shouted on the verge of tears. "Before…Before he left on some 'secret mission,' he told me that everything will make sense once he's finished…" The sniffling spouse wiped away her tears as she continued, "I just don't understand how he could do such terrible things…"

Ahsoka bit her thumb in a pensive manner. "I remember Master Obi-Wan said that some 'Sith Emperor' is manipulating my master. What if Master Anakin is brainwashed or something?"

Padmé reached out and took Ahsoka's hand in hers, admiring the devotion the young girl has for Anakin. "Let's hope you're right… The Anakin we know would never do something like this…"

xxx

The crackling sound of lightsabers clashing together echoed throughout the mining factory of Mustafar. Darth Vader and Obi-Wan's aggressive confrontation led them to duel inside the control room where the two deftly slash at each other in a flurry of swinging motions whilst minding the maimed corpses the Dark Lord had murdered.

Their blades hummed and sparked as they once again met at the center of their strikes. The two warriors deadlocked and stared at each other with a burning intensity. Vader decided to pressure the Jedi Knight by continuing his barrage with his cybernetic right arm to take advantage of its weight in each swing. It was like an unstoppable force meeting an immovable object. Vader's assault was great, but the parrying style of Obi-Wan's defense was just as formidable.

Bringing their lightsabers to clash at the center once again both master and student tried to pressure each other for the advantage.

"You used to be my student Anakin, I know all of your moves." Obi-Wan goaded with a smile.

"Same goes for you!" Vader responded with an upward slash in an effort to break the Jedi's balance. It succeeded, but before an opening could be exploited, Obi-Wan thrusted his free hand forward to push the Dark Lord away with the Force. Vader immediately noticed the motion and responded in kind with his own Force Push.

The collision of two powerful Force users trashed the control room and sent them both flying in opposite directions. The tip of the Dark Lord's lightsaber tore through the control panel and activated the drill to dangerous levels causing the magma to go critical. Slowly regaining his senses, he noticed the Jedi fled the room to put a distance between the two.

It was typical of Obi-Wan for his "wait-and-see" style of combat, but Vader was relentless and pursued him. The Jedi was in mid-air riding one of the factory hover crates and looked down at his charge who quickly followed suit. They were across from each other now. The magma rose high between them as they hovered along to a nearby platform.

There was a tense silence between them. Only the sounds of their humming weapons and the roars of lava could be heard before Obi-Wan began to speak. "You were my brother, Anakin… I loved you…"

The Dark Lord said nothing, he only let the Jedi Master release his emotions. "YOU WERE THE CHOSEN ONE! You were supposed to destroy the Sith, not join them! Bring balance to the Force, not leave it in darkness."

"I don't care about that old prophecy." Vader responded tightening his grip on the hilt of his saber. "The only fate I'm concerned about is Padmé's."

"And you would slaughter countless of innocent lives just to change it? You're a monster and a fool!" Kenobi chastised.

"You think I would do this if there was another way to save her!? There isn't! Life isn't fair Obi-Wan!" Vader's yellow eyes narrowed as if he was pleading for another ray of hope before surrendering to the cruel reality. "I don't care if the galaxy sees me as a monster! I _will_ save Padmé and bring balance to the Force!" The Dark Lord then resumed to take his variant of the Djem So style.

"You still think you can fix all the damage you've done? No my friend, you're too far gone…" replied the master Jedi returning to his defensive Soresu style.

Vader and Kenobi continued their duel as they exchanged blows while scaling the scaffolds of the facility. The rumbling of the volcano caused a large mass of debris to divide the platform between the two swordsmen. The lava roared loudly and began to wash against the levels below them. Flames lick the corpses until they were consumed by the burning river. Obi-Wan saw this as an opportunity to escape and let the factory's self-destruction bring about the downfall of his former apprentice instead of sullying his hands. He put a distance between them and leapt to the highest platform with his starfighter in sight.

Obi-Wan then turned his attention back to the Dark Jedi with his arms gestured in a victorious manner. "It's over Anakin! I have the high ground!"

"You underestimate the power of the Dark Side." Darth Vader replied. He was up to the challenge and was prepared to end their duel. The Sith took a running start as the crumbling platform gave way beneath his steps.

"Don't try it!" Kenobi warned but to his surprise, the Dark Lord effortlessly vaulted over to him. The Jedi Master quickly tried to take a defensive stance to hold him off, but his icy blue eyes widened in surprise when he felt the heat of Vader's lightsaber run through him. Apart from the roars of the volcano, there was only silence.


	2. The Next Phase

**Chapter 2: The Next Phase**

Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi fell to his knees after being impaled by his former Padawan, the man once known as Anakin Skywalker. The wound was a fatal blow to his abdomen. Kenobi relinquished his lightsaber as he firmly grasped Vader's shoulders to stare into his apprentice's mortified face. Realizing what he had done, the Sith dropped his weapon conflicted with his quest for power and the love he held for his teacher.

The Jedi smiled weakly and pulled his tormented Padawan into his embrace with what little strength he had left. He was going to die. They both knew it. Obi-Wan's breathing was slow and labored, but there was one thing he had to know.

"What happened to us, Anakin…?"

Anakin stifled his sobs returning Obi-Wan's warm gesture. "Life isn't fair, Obi-Wan… You know that…" His body quivered as he held his brother tighter.

"I guess…fate is in your favor… You've made your choice and I can't stop you…" the Jedi's grip became weaker and his breathing became more sporadic. "Go forth…and fulfill your destiny, my old friend…"

Slowly the light left his blue eyes and his body fell limp. The great Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi was no more. The Sith Lord was victorious, but he felt hollow. As he stood over the carcass of his fallen master, he felt regret clutching his heart. A single tear fell from Vader and landed on Kenobi's face, almost as if the Jedi was crying for his pupil's sake.

"You shouldn't have come here… _You should've just stayed away!_ " the Darth shouted with tears welling up. The Dark Lord fell to his knees clutching Obi-Wan's lightsaber in his hands lamenting the loss of his brother. His cries of anguish were imbued by the Force which pierced the sounds of the roaring volcano.

After a moment of grieving, the Sith Lord strengthened his resolve and rose to his feet in preparation for the next phase. It was then he heard the applause of a mysterious onlooker who appeared to have witnessed his whole ordeal.

"Bravo!" the voice praised. "Another Jedi falls before the mighty Vader!"

Alerted by the dark presence, the Sith quickly faced it with his lightsaber drawn. The pale being merely raised his hands in defense aiming not to provoke his ire. "Easy, Darth Vader. I'm on your side." smirked the cryptic man.

"Son, what are you doing here?" Vader asked holstering his weapon with an annoyed tone.

"I interpret your visions remember? There's no way I was going to miss out on the duel of the century." The Son grinned placing his arm around the Sith. "Besides, I've come to report. The Emperor never intended to save your wife. He only agreed to help you so you could do his bidding."

Darth Vader's face was taut with rage, roaring a powerful Force Scream to the sky as if the stars could hear him. " _I'LL KILL HIM!_ " His fury was palpable and his body fumed Dark Side energy which pleased the Son immensely.

"Don't fret my Dark Side friend, I've kept an eye on your master like you've requested. Turns out he has an archive of Sith holocrons full of lovely secrets he's been keeping from you." The Son turned to face his companion in order to fully read his reaction.

"Figures. Sidious always loved secrets." Vader said bitterly.

The Dark Side entity wagged his finger with a light tsk as he continued to report his findings. "The answer you seek maybe inside one of those holocrons, but to get inside, you'll need a key."

"A key?" the Dark Lord winged a brow.

"Indeed. The Emperor always carries it on his person. But…if something _happened_ to him… He wouldn't need it anymore." The Son smirked.

"Then it would seem that my master has outlived his usefulness." the Sith answered.

"Say you kill the Emperor. Are you prepared for what comes after that?" the Son challenged.

Darth Vader clenched his fists with conviction while declaring a steeled response, "Of course."

The Son sported a devilish grin finding satisfaction in his ally's answer. He saw that the young lord had big plans and it was time to put them into action. "Excellent. I shall make the preparations, my lord." The Dark Side entity humbly bowed before taking on his gargoyle form.

"See that you do." the Dark Lord replied. The strange allies parted ways and began to initiate the next phase.

xxx

Vader pocketed Obi-Wan's lightsaber and made his way to his starship to make contact with Darth Sidious to report his success. "Artoo, connect me to Darth Sidious." The white and blue droid beeped in compliance to the order projecting the Emperor's image on the ship's holo.

"Ah, there's my prized apprentice! I feared that the Separatists may have gotten the better of you." said the hooded man with his hands diabolically rubbing together.

"You know the power of the Dark Side is strong within me, my Master." Vader replied with a respectful bow. "The Separatists are dead just like you requested."

The wrinkles of the Emperor's lips curled into a pleased smile as he lifted his hand to bid his apprentice to rise. "Good, _good_ my apprentice, but your face is telling me you have more to say." The Galactic Emperor knew Vader well. "Speak."

"Master, I had a run-in with Obi-Wan. That's why I couldn't get in contact with you." reported the apprentice.

Sidious' face quickly shifted from praise to fury at the mention of the late Jedi's name. "Kenobi!? What happened!? What became of him!?" He was seething. Obi-Wan Kenobi had been thwarting his plans for years and now he was growing impatient at Vader's silence. "Answer me, apprentice!"

"…Obi-Wan Kenobi is no more, master. He was slain by my hand." the Sith Lord answered coldly to mask his grief.

Darth Sidious' holographic image portrayed his malicious cackle. "Haha! _Excellent!_ You've done well Darth Vader!"

"Service is its own reward, master." Vader bowed once more.

"Such loyalty does not go unrewarded my young apprentice! I'll be arriving shortly with a little surprise for you." The Emperor's shriveled face was beaming with joy.

"I look forward to it, master." replied the apprentice with a smile of his own.

Within moments the Emperor's starship landed on the spaceport across Vader's Starfighter. The ship's hatch opened, lowering a stairway followed by a Stormtrooper squadron and the Emperor himself. Seeing his fake smile made Vader's hatred boiled, but he kept it suppressed and made his way to greet his master with another bow.

"You needn't come all this way, master." said the Sith Lord.

"Nonsense! I wanted to hear about Kenobi's death personally!" Darth Sidious cackled. "Tell me how he died."

Every fiber of his being wanted to tell the Emperor of his valiance, but dared not to arouse his suspicion. Instead, he swallowed his pain and developed a convincing, bloodthirsty smile. "Like a _coward_."

The Dark Lord's words pleased his master greatly as he released a bellowing cackle. Darth Sidious then placed his hand on Vader's shoulder with a proud smile on his wrinkled lips. "Rise, my loyal apprentice. You are by far a true Dark Lord of the Sith!" He then reached into his sleeve to pull out the hilt of a custom lightsaber and handed it to his apprentice. "And a Dark Lord needs a proper weapon."

Vader rose and took the hilt in his hand. He slowly curled his fingers around the grip to get a feel for its heft. The Emperor gave an approving nod to let him test his new weapon. With a press of the switch, a crimson blade unsheathed and hummed beautifully in his grasp. The apprentice gave a few practice swings with his Djem So variant until it felt natural in his hands.

Darth Sidious rubbed his hands together and cackled as he watched the Dark Jedi swing his new toy around. "With Kenobi gone, there's no one else who would dare to stand in our way! The galaxy belongs to us!"

Suddenly, Vader unleashed his rage dashing toward his master with the celerity of Force Dash to pierce the heart of the Galactic Emperor with his new lightsaber. Reality quickly unfolded before Darth Sidious' eyes as he painfully gasped for air with betrayal written on his face. "Y-you…!"

"No, Sidious… The galaxy belongs to me!" Darth Vader then proceeded to remove his blade from the Emperor's chest and swiftly swung it to separate his head from his shoulders. The head rolled in front of the Stormtroopers with its mouth still agape with surprise. The soldiers were confused whether or not to follow Darth Vader or open fire until the Dark Lord began to speak.

"Any of you who wish to strike me down, do it now at your own peril!" Vader challenged. Instead of fighting the Darth, the troopers lowered their weapons and recognized him as the new Emperor. "Good. Let's go home men." The Imperial soldiers obliged with a salute as the returned to the Emperor's ship waiting for their new master to follow.

He was searching his master's remains until he found the archive key the Son mentioned on his person. One small victory for Darth Vader. The grim images of his wife's future are starting to look bright. With this key, he was one step closer to reaching his goal. It was time for the next phase.


	3. Loyalty

**(Thanks for all the feedback guys! It really means a lot to me! Your support keeps me going!)**

 **Chapter 3: Loyalty**

The flight to the Core Worlds merely lasted moments thanks to the hyperdrive speed of the late Emperor's ship. It was still half a day's trip before arriving to Coruscant where Vader agreed to meet the Son to uncover the mysteries that lay hidden in Sidious' throne room. The newly appointed Emperor decided to use these hours wisely to catch up on some hard earned rest after his toiling endeavors; he was only going to get busier.

His body was at rest, but his mind was attuned to the Force. The Dark Lord was wary of his surroundings and remained alert should mutiny arise. He searched their feelings and could sense not only their fear, but an overwhelming sense of loyalty. Vader felt his chest swell with pride a bit knowing his troops knew their place and allowed himself to be graced by sleep's embrace.

An hour or two passed the Sith Lord by and in his slumber he began to see the nightmarish visions again. Flickers of images within the Force reveal Vader's helplessness as he watched the light fade from his beloved's eyes. The flicker of light snuffed out along with the child inside her. With nothing left to live for, the only thing that remained was _darkness_. The visions grew realer with each passing minute, causing the Sith to reject the reality around him. The sheer might of his Force power began to crush the hull of the ship and it wasn't until one of the panicked soldiers roused him from his sleep with an alarming "Sir!"

Vader's eyes snapped when he came out of his nightmare. His fair face broke out in a cold sweat at the future that has yet to come. He could sense the troopers' fear of provoking his wrath from stirring him from his slumber. As their superior, he found it proper to put their minds at ease. "Sorry," he apologized rubbing his eyes. "How far are we from Coruscant?"

"We're just entering the atmosphere, my lord." the pilot reported.

"Good," nodded the Sith. "Get me Son." Vader motioned Artoo to connect with the ship's holocommunicator. The astromech complied by putting the image of his master's minion on display.

"A pleasure to see you again, my lord. I have the most wonderful news!" the Son beamed with sadistic glee.

The private cruiser slowly descended upon the Imperial palace after the few minutes it took to enter the atmosphere before Vader used the Chancellor's access code. The Dark Lord exited the ship with the Emperor's key in hand as the Son greeted him with a humble bow.

"My master…" spoke the Son.

"Rise." Vader responded, motioning the Force wielder to follow.

"As I've told you in my holo report, I've dealt with the remaining soldiers here who dared to defy your authority. You are now free to explore your new chambers." Son grinned vainly.

Vader stepped inside the Imperial clad throne room, reminiscing his service to the cruel Darth Sidious. "Excellent work. Now show me where the archive is." he demanded. His tone was sharp telling his ally that he's getting right to the point. He still had no idea how the Son managed to survive after the events that transpired on Mortis, perhaps the Force worked in mysterious ways. It mattered not to him, the Dark Side entity proved to be more useful than a saboteur when it came to gathering information. It was thanks to him, Vader was able to make real progress on his quest instead of spending an eternity of servitude under Sidious' palm. It has been a risky alliance with the incarnation of chaos, but the Sith would use anything at his disposal to avert the impending future.

He followed the towering Son to the vault beneath Sidious' throne. "Here we are, my lord." Son bowed. The Force wielder smirked with anticipation to see the knowledge inside.

The Dark Lord chuckled at the obvious, _"Of course. Always with the theatrics, Palpatine."_ He clutched the pyramid shaped key in the palm of his hand as he stood over the entrance, lowering it into its matching slot. With a low hiss, the doors opened to reveal a library of hundreds upon hundreds of holocrons. Here, Vader begins his search, immediately taking one of the data cubes and allowed Dark Side knowledge to pour into his mind. The new Emperor would continue this effort for one whole month.

xxx

A month has passed and still no word from Obi-Wan Kenobi. The smell of fire still hung in the air at the Jedi Temple. It would take years to repair the damage done to Coruscant at the hands of Darth Sidious and his apprentice, but the Jedi would rebuild. They had to. By a cosmic blessing, Yoda managed to find more Force-sensitives by searching the depths of the galaxy with the Force. The ancient Jedi brought them here to lift up the next generation of Knights.

Ahsoka Tano also remained to aid in the relief effort and became a full-fledged Knight like her master before her. However, the true reason the Togruta stayed with the Order was the faint glimmer of hope that her master would return if not to redeem himself, but to at least give her an explanation as to why he joined the Dark Side. She paced about with her thoughts racing on the myriad of possibilities that turned Anakin Skywalker into the enemy. These troubling thoughts of hers only came into a halt when she ended up colliding into one of the patrolling Clones.

"Oh, sorry!" Ahsoka apologized with a sheepish smile. The trooper only gave her a nod and resumed his duty to guard the other Clones and Padawans that were tasked in repairs and training. A small frown formed on the young Jedi's face for she has never felt the same since her Skyguy left. This did not go unnoticed by the elder master.

"Troubled you are, child?" the green wise one asked.

"You could say that Master Yoda…" she replied.

Yoda started appraising Ahsoka as if he was reading her aura and gave a low hum when he reached his conclusion. "Strong, your attachment to Skywalker is."

There was a pang in her heart once she heard Yoda's observation, but she mustered up her fortitude to keep her emotions at bay. "Yes, of course… He's my master… Master Skywalker has been like a brother to me." Ahsoka turned to face the ancient one with sincerity marking her face.

It would almost seem that sorrow was written on Yoda's face hearing his pupil's conviction. A face that knew the harshness of reality. "Gone, the one known as Skywalker is. Vader consumed him…" he said evenly to hide his grief and disappointment.

"But there is _still_ good in him, master! I know it!" argued the young Jedi.

"Hmmm. If the good in him is gone, face him you must." Yoda cautioned.

"I CAN'T!" Ahsoka shouted on the verge of tears.

"You must." Yoda reiterated sternly.

Before the young Jedi could plead her case, there was an explosion at the palace and a disturbance in the Force. A chilling feeling, yet somewhat familiar. She quickly grabbed a nearby speeder and hurried to the source before it could vanish. _"It's him! It has to be!"_

Yoda stared into the distance watching the flames of Palpatine's castle rise.

"Your orders, sir?" the Clone Commander asked with his Troopers at the ready.

"Follow her, we must. Assist Master Tano, we shall." answered the ancient Jedi. He nodded toward his strongest disciples to follow him to a hovercraft while the Clones headed towards their own.

"You heard the Jedi men! Move out!" ordered the commander. The Republic soldiers quickly saluted and followed suit, but one man had his doubts, Captain Rex.

Ahsoka arrived to see the Imperial building in flames. Once a monument that boasted Sidious' presence among the Jedi now in ruins. In front of the building was a man clad in black robes giving orders to his ivory soldiers.

"Get those holocrons on the ship and be careful with them. I will _not_ forgive you if you drop a single one." the hooded man commanded. The troops carried out their master's command ever so carefully and the young Jedi could understand why. The shrouded man emitted a powerful, suffocating darkness, yet also a familiar feeling. _He_ was the source to her sense of nostalgia, but she had to be certain. Ahsoka gathered her courage and dared to call out to the Sith.

"Master!" her voice was conflicted between hope and sorrow.

Slowly, the hooded man turned to face her, wearing a black plated mask that covered the lower half of his face, yet exposed the Dark Side corruption in his eyes.

"Hello, Snips." Vader answered nonchalantly.

The Togruta's eyes widened with surprise. It was him without a doubt: her Skyguy, her big brother. "Master Skywalker, I don't want to fight you…" she gingerly hovered her hand over the hilt of her lightsaber.

The Dark Lord's expression softened at her plea, "You don't have to." Vader extended his right hand out to his old Padawan, bidding her to follow him once more. "Come with me."

Ahsoka felt taken back by his offer, she figured they would duel to the death, yet here he was offering a hand to her to join him just like old times. "Master, I…"

Immediately she found herself surrounded by reinforcements once the hovercrafts landed. Experienced Jedi and soldiers stood in front of her as if to protect her from a monster. They drew their lightsabers of various Light Side colors and among them was their master, Yoda.

"Careful you must be, Master Tano. Tempting you to the Dark Side, Vader is." he warned.

"Master Yoda. How good it is to see you." the Dark Lord greeted coolly.

"You're not welcome here Sith! Leave here at once!" threatened a Jedi champion.

Vader cut his malevolent gaze toward the large youth. He was strong in the Force, but his power was paltry compared to his own. A small chuckle escaped his lips as he spoke. "I'm here on business. Rest assured, I'll be leaving once my business here is completed."

The Jedi felt his pride tarnish and in his anger he swung his cyan lightsaber at the Sith Lord before anyone could stop him. "I said _leave!_ "

In an instant, Darth Vader extended his right hand and drove his opponent down with the crushing weight of the Force. The Jedi cried in agony as his saber fell from his hands. Luckily for the young champion, instead of killing him, the Darth was feeling merciful and allowed the youth to experience his might firsthand. **"On your knees!"** he commanded.

The Jedi champion was powerless to defy him and bent to the Dark Lord's whim. Feeling content at his surrender, Vader brushed him off with a light flick of a Force Push to drive him away. Ahsoka could only be awed at the sight of her master's raw power.

"Is that how you treat your Galactic Emperor?" Vader inquired.

"Vader, come to wipe us out you have?" Yoda narrowed his gaze while tightening his grip on his cane. The tension between them was thick, but to the ancient master's surprise the new Emperor said something he did not expect.

"I have no quarrel with the Jedi anymore." Vader responded handing over Obi-Wan's lightsaber. "But if you interfere with my plans there will be _no_ mercy." A challenge? A threat? Uncertainty hangs in the air and surrounded the Republic forces. There was one thing they clearly understood, he wasn't kidding.

"You don't have a _quarrel_ with us anymore?" another Jedi spoke up, "You don't get to say that! You betrayed us!"

For a moment there was a flicker in Vader's aura, only Ahsoka was able to catch a glimpse of his true colors. Regret over his sins, self-loathing, and mostly _fear_. What could make someone so powerful so afraid? It wasn't the opposing forces that scared him that much she was certain. This fear that ate away at Vader was much deeper.

After evaluating the Sith's aura Ahsoka recognized the hilt that was held in Yoda's diminutive hand and the saddened look on his face, yet she boldly asked the question that everyone was thinking.

"Master Kenobi… Is he…?" she almost didn't want to hear the answer even if she already knew it.

"He was brave." the Emperor said briefly, but Ahsoka knew there was more to the story.

"What happened? What made you do all of this!?" she pleaded.

"What if I told you everything I did was all so I could dethrone Chancellor Palpatine, no, _Darth Sidious?_ " A half-truth, but an honest response nonetheless. His answer drew a gasp from his peers as he continued to speak, "Trust me, we're all better off without his shadow looming over the galaxy. If you wish to know more, there's only one way you can find it." Vader replied with his hand extended.

"And take his place, you did, hmm?" Yoda voiced his opinion to which the Dark Lord ignored.

"Your potential is wasted here. Join me Snips and we can make a _real_ difference."

There was a stagnant silence at his offer. Ahsoka's moral code weighed the consequences of joining him and staying behind. It was true that she finally became a Jedi Knight like she always wanted, but the Jedi life was far too disciplined for her tastes. She saw the power her master obtained by joining the Dark Side, how his emotions gave him _strength_ and she wanted that.

After a long pause, the Togruta took her old master's hand and joined his side much to the dismay of her Jedi peers. "Master Tano, no!"

"I'm sorry everyone, but my purpose is at my master's side." Ahsoka apologized as she faced her master once more. Vader gave a light nod and patted her head affectionately much like he did in the past. She missed this feeling, she missed him.

Not even a moment after Ahsoka chose her side, Captain Rex made his alignment to Darth Vader as well.

"Rex! Not you too!" the commander protested.

"Sorry, sir. I know I've been bred to be loyal to the Republic, but I've been through hell and back with General Skywalker. There's no one else I'd rather be serving." Rex saluted his Emperor who acknowledged his loyalty.

Yoda gave a light hum of disappointment at the outcome. "So made your choice, you have?" The two turncoats nodded in reply. "Then may the Force be with us all." Yoda turned his attention away from the deserters and returned to the hovercraft. Slowly, cautiously the troops and future Jedi vacated the premises with the weight of shock hanging over them.

"So, what happens now?" Ahsoka looked up with a raised brow.

"Well my apprentice, I told you I would explain everything if you joined me right?" Vader replied to which he received a nod in response. "There's still one more person I have to explain all of this to."

"Padmé!" the apprentice concluded. Darth Vader simply nodded as he guided his new recruits to his ship where they would make one more stop before he continued his plans.

 **(Edit: I made a few changes to make it more believable for Ahsoka's allegiance.)**


	4. Confession

**Chapter 4: Confession**

After deciding their next course of action, Darth Vader and his new apprentice Ahsoka exited the Imperial ship with two speeders in tow. Behind them were Rex and the Son waiting to hear their Emperor's command.

"Your orders, sir?" the Clone captain asked as Vader and Ahsoka started up their vehicles.

"Stay here with the ship and be ready to leave at a moment's notice." the Emperor replied evenly.

"Sir, we could just leave right now. I'm pretty sure the Republic doesn't want us lingering here any longer." Rex cautioned.

"Let them try! I will _crush_ them, Master!" the Son responded with much enthusiasm.

"You will do no such thing. You will only act in self-defense. Is that clear?" Vader spoke firmly raising a brow as if his subordinate needed further clarification.

The Son felt delighted bearing witness to the reborn Anakin Skywalker. He couldn't contain the smile that spread across his pallor features as he humbly bowed to his Emperor. "If my Master wills it."

Ahsoka remembered the Son quite well from their previous encounter on Mortis. She scrutinized his earnest expression and found it hard to believe that an embodiment of the _Dark Side_ would bow before her Skyguy so freely. His loyalty seemed unwavering to the new Sith Emperor, but the Togruta still didn't trust him. Her observations were interrupted when Rex spoke up to voice his opinion once more.

"Sir if I may, what exactly is so important to speak with the Senator that it couldn't wait until we left Coruscant?" he asked.

The Dark Lord shot his officer a glare that would make even a rakghoul stand still. His voice was harsh and stern when he spoke. "She's my _wife_."

Rex gulped when he felt the intensity of his master's stare. He dared not to raise his ire. "O-Of course, sir. We'll hold down the fort until you return."

"See that you do. Tell the pilot to set a course for the Dromund system." the Dark Lord commanded. Rex complied with a salute as he and the Son headed deeper into the ship.

The apprentice heard a familiar name in that conversation that made her question her master. "The _Dromund system_ master? I thought it was just an Old Republic legend." Ahsoka asked following the speeding Darth Vader.

"I thought the same thing as you did, Ahsoka. According to Darth Sidious, there's a planet dedicated to be the Empire's stronghold. It was his backup plan if things fell through on Coruscant." Vader answered as they neared their destination.

"You mean _before_ you dethroned him?" smirked the apprentice.

"Exactly." replied the Emperor.

The two later arrived at the apartment wards where they entered the Amidala residence. Inside, they were greeted by an all too familiar golden droid.

"Oh, Miss Ahsoka! A pleasure to see you again!" Threepio said happily welcoming the Togruta. His pleasantries came to a halt when his optics fell upon the hooded man by her side. If C-3PO was human, he would definitely be cowering in fear. "O-Oh dear… Who might your friend be?"

"Come now, Threepio. You already know who I am…" Vader lowered his cowl and removed his mask to unveil his handsome, youthful face. His eyes were aglow with his immersion to the Dark Side while a sorrowful smile painted his features.

The droid gasped at the sudden reveal, unable to believe the creator he presumed dead was standing before him. "Master Anakin? Good heavens! It _is_ you!" he rejoiced. "Mistress Padmé come quickly!"

Threepio's voice could be heard from the Naboo woman's bedroom. She was in no mood for visitors as she curled up into her bed, burying her face into her tearstained pillow. The whole ordeal of discovering her husband becoming what he swore to destroy was just too much for her to bear. To make matters worse, he's been missing for a month with no signs of contact. The weeping politician could only assume the worst.

 _"Mistress Padmé come quickly!"_ her droid's voice beckoned. It roused the Naboo from her somber thoughts as she allowed herself to leave the comfort of the bed that she and her beloved Ani once shared.

"I hear you, Threepio! I'm coming!" Padmé announced. After wiping her chestnut eyes from any remaining teardrops, the Senator presented herself before the expecting company. The first one she saw was Ahsoka, who cheerfully greeted her, but as soon as her gaze fell upon her husband, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"No… way…" she uttered. Even though Padmé was not sensitive to the Force, she could feel the coldness that took root where the hearth of his heart used to be.

"Hey Padmé, I'm back." Vader smiled lightly.

That smile quickly became a frown when he noticed his wife retreat a step back. He didn't have to search the Force to know what Padmé was feeling. The Dark Lord didn't want to see that look in her eyes, he didn't want her to look at him with _fear_. "You know, don't you…?" he asked apprehensively while slowly approaching her.

Padmé's fright immediately turned to anger causing her to strike the Sith with a slap that echoed throughout her home. "It's kind of hard to ignore when your husband's public enemy number one!" she shouted.

Vader rubbed his right hand on the swelling mark on his cheek. The fact that she struck a _Sith_ voiced just how furious she was at him. The Emperor thought it was best to be honest with his spouse from now on. Even though most of his dark deeds had come to light, there was still so much he has hidden from her. "Padmé, there's a reason I'm doing this…" he said flatly while motioning his pregnant wife to take a seat.

"Tell me, Anakin. What reason is _good enough_ for you to kill all those people!?" she asked grudgingly as she sat down.

"I'd like to know too, Master." Ahsoka piped in taking a seat by the Senator's side. Threepio stood quietly and watched the conversation unfold. He felt it was not his place to be involved.

From that moment on there was silence. A heavy tension hung in the air that weighed down on the Dark Lord's shoulders. To save the woman he loves, the mother of his child, he became a shadow of his former self; a destroyer. Surely they would understand if he explained, right? That was all he could hope for.

The Emperor took a deep breath and gathered his resolve to tell his wife and his apprentice the truth. "For you." he said briefly. A response that made the two women give each other questionable glances.

"What do you mean?" Padmé inquired for further clarity.

Vader clasped his hands together tightly as he reiterated his answer. "Padmé, I joined the Dark Side for your sake."

"With all due respect, Master. That doesn't make any sense." Ahsoka answered narrowing her gaze.

"I've been…having premonitions… Nightmares about the future ever since you became pregnant…" he said with a quivering voice.

"Nightmares?" Vader's wife raised a brow with intrigue. "Tell me about them."

An image of himself at the dying Padmé's side came rushing through his mind again, causing him to fall silent. His body was there presently, but his mind was at the hospital with her. Padmé's hand weakly reached out and touched his weeping face. Her fleeting words whispered, _"Ani… It's not your fault…"_ His wife's hand then fell limp the moment she took her last breath, leaving behind her grieving husband who cursed the galaxy for taking her away. The worst part of this vision was the irony of it. It was not their professions that killed her, but cruel, indiscriminate _fate_.

"Master!" the apprentice's voice called him back to reality. "You've been staring off for a long time… Was it another nightmare?" she inquired. It was clear that Vader's disciple was worried about his wellbeing.

"Y-Yeah. They still come to me every once in a while." Darth Vader regained his composure after clearing his throat. "I became a Sith in order to obtain the power to change fate."

"That doesn't answer my question, Anakin! What are these nightmares about!?" Padmé urged. Her stubbornness wouldn't allow her to stop pressing the issue until she heard an acceptable answer. "What vision is so _terrible_ that you would kill innocent people to change it!?"

Her question broke through the steeled resolve of Vader's emotional fortitude, causing him to unravel the feelings he kept locked away. "YOU _DIED!_ "

The two women grew silent hearing the Sith voice his greatest fear. He was on the verge of tears and his voice was shaking. "You…died… You and the baby…and there was nothing I can do to stop it…" Vader clenched the hem of his tunic as his internal dam began to burst.

Before them was not the Dark Lord of the Sith, nor the new Emperor of the Galactic Empire, but a broken man collapsing under the weight of his sins all for the selfish wish of keeping the last light in his life alive. His golden eyes receded to their normal hue as he wept, but he was determined to voice his dedication. "Don't get me wrong, I _regret_ killing all those people. But if it could save your life, I'd do it again."

Padmé was at a loss of words. She still found her husband's claim hard to believe, but for him to fight the "future" to that extent, she couldn't tell whether to pity him or reprimand him. "Be that as it may, it doesn't justify your actions…" she answered finally finding her words.

"His visions could be real, Padmé. I remember having my share of nightmares when _you_ were in danger." Ahsoka voiced her opinion toward the politician.

Silence returned once more after Anakin's confession, but it was even heavier than before. Suddenly, as if to answer a need, the Son appeared before them with an eager look on his face. "When it comes to interpreting visions, perhaps _I_ should assist?"

"Who are you?" Padmé asked, bewildered at the male's abrupt appearance.

The Son simply smiled at the question and lowered his towering form to a polite bow. "Call me 'Son,' my lady. I am but a humble follower of your husband's will."

"Son, I thought I _ordered_ you to stay with the ship." Vader growled as his Sith persona resurfaced.

The Dark Side entity looked offended despite his initiative. "My lord, I came only for your sake! I could sense that you were troubled."

" _How_ did you get here?" the Togruta demanded. A question that came to everyone's mind.

"It matters not _how_ I got here, but _what_ I can do for you." Son gesticulated with an empathetic expression. "What you two need is clarity. I'm sure what my master told you was a lot to swallow, no?"

Their simultaneous nod only confirmed his conjecture. "You both play important roles in my master's life and he cannot move forward without either of you."

"W-What would you have us do?" Padmé pried cautiously.

The Force wielder merely grinned at the question. "It's quite simple, my lady. You will see what he has seen and in turn, know the measures he took to reach where he is now."

The apprentice gave the Son a doubtful smirk. "How so? Are you gonna pull the visions from his mind for us to see?"

"Not exactly." the Son said as he placed a hand over the Dark Lord's shoulder. "Forgive me if I'm being intrusive, master. I'm only doing this for your sake."

Vader gave his consent to his minion, allowing the Force entity to enter his mind. Son closed his eyes and extended his free hand to the two women for them to witness firsthand the nightmare that plagued the Sith. It was at that moment they saw it, Anakin's personal hell. A horror so vivid it drove them to tears. Ahsoka and Padmé could _feel_ everything. His anguish, his rage. They could feel it all.

When the vision came to an end, Son removed his hands and laced them behind his back to allow the party to collect themselves. He took their silence as understanding. "Do you see now? My master didn't commit these atrocities for the sake of being _cruel_. He did it out of love!" he smiled.

"I understand now, but I still don't believe it…" Padmé spoke. "The Chancellor was the Emperor all along!?"

"I was just surprised as you were when he told me, Padmé." nodded Ahsoka with a troubled look on her face. "I still can't believe Obi-Wan is gone… I guess your fight with him was inevitable, Master."

"As unfortunate as his death was, it lowered Sidious' guard enough for me to kill him. The galaxy's far better off without him terrorizing it." Vader voiced his opinion with a brave front. His fight with Obi-Wan still shook him to the core. His glooming thoughts ceased when his wife took his cybernetic hand in hers and brought him to her side on the sofa. Her chocolate eyes gazed into his as her other hand tenderly caressed his cheek.

"You don't need to make that face…" Padmé smiled warmly. "At least, not when you're with me…"

Anakin placed his hand on hers, leaning into her touch and savored her warmth. The only words he could think to say now was what he should have told her a long time ago. "I'm sorry..."

Ahsoka stood up and stretched while walking over to the Son's side who seemed quite pleased with himself that he brought them all together. "Thanks for this, I was having second thoughts about joining the Dark Side, but seeing the truth made me realize that my place truly is by his side."

"It was nothing, Ahsoka. I only wish to serve my lord's desires." smiled the Force wielder.

Padmé gave her husband a light kiss to convey the feelings she kept buried after he fell into darkness. No longer would she keep them hidden. If Anakin was going to walk in darkness, she was going to be his light.

"So tell me, Ani~ What big plans do you have now?" she grinned allowing their lips to part.

Feeling that the world around him was restored, Anakin allowed himself to smile while he made his proclamation. "I'm going to change the Empire!" An answer that surely stunned his party.


End file.
